


Dwarven Tongues

by SilverFountains



Series: Royal Menage a Trois [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gossip, M/M, Misunderstandings, Requited Love, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there is one thing dwarves do very well indeed it is gossip, especially when it's about their royal family and what goes on behind closed doors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwarven Tongues

If there is one thing dwarves do very well indeed it is gossip. They suppose that it is hardly a surprise that everyone got the wrong end of the stick. When Thorin didn’t turn up for breakfast when he had explicitly ordered his advisors to report to him, of course it had raised suspicion. Thorin wasn’t particularly punctual, but to not appear at all was unheard of. It was Balin who had gone to check on their liege lord in the end and he had knocked on Thorin’s door only minutes after he’d returned to his quarters. Although Balin was his most trusted advisor and certainly not one to gossip, he had most likely seen Fili leave his chambers and might just have mentioned something in passing to his brother. Dwalin in turn possibly had added his own thoughts in conversation with Bofur and well, at that point the story would have got legs faster than an elf. And someone must have observed Kili’s agony after he had left Thorin’s chambers in tears believing his love unreciprocated as within days the halls under the mountain were positively buzzing with word that the King was bedding his heir, which had broken the heart of the second in line to the throne.

Kili had spent the last few nights in Thorin’s chambers, where they spend hours exploring their love for each other, inevitably ending in Thorin filling his body with hot love. Thorin had felt a little guilty. His intentions for this relationship were much more honourable than simply fucking his nephew into oblivion each night. But Kili seemed quite happy to wrap himself around him at every possible opportunity and Thorin didn’t really protest very hard. However, they had decided to be discreet for now and every morning Kili crept back to his own chambers and crawled into the bed he shared with his brother, to warm himself on Fili’s sleeping body before the rest of the household awoke. 

It is at the end of their rest day and both brothers are sat at the large oak table of the royal entertainment chamber bend over a game similar to human chess. Thorin is drawing on his pipe as he observes the two brothers chattering away. “And then Nori put his arm around and me and told me that ‘all will okay, son, you will find your One soon enough’,!” Kili almost chokes so hard he is laughing. Fili adds his own laughter and even Thorin cannot stifle a chuckle. At first he had been angry that his people would stir their tongues in gossip about their King and his family. But the fact that Kili and Fili found it hilarious lightened his stern heart. He has to admit that it is rather amusing to see how quickly dwarven gossip spreads amongst his brethren. It was Kili’s idea – of course it was! - to keep the false story going a little longer. Not just because it amused him greatly. But also, and Thorin had to acknowledge its appeal, to allow the two of them some time to enjoy their being in love in privacy, without having to share their feelings with the whole Kingdom just yet. They both knew that once their relationship was official there would be expectations, royal protocol to follow. Not much of a romantic setting in which to explore each other’s feelings, when the entire kingdom’s eyes would be watching their every move intensely. Fortunately Fili had been up for the game and so it was that none of them had denied the tongues that wagered not all too subtly behind their backs.

Thorin also found that having to steal around to meet his lover was rather arousing. He felt like a young dwarf again, as Kili dragged him into a niche of an empty corridor to press a quick, desiring kiss on his lips, before quickly walking opposite ways before anyone saw them. He giggled as Kili more or less threw himself into his bedchamber, panting that he didn’t think anyone had seen him but he just had to see Thorin, right now!, before pushing his hands under Thorin’s tunic to feel his skin underneath his fingers whilst snogging the breath from his lover. 

“You’re done for!” Kili cries out as he moves one of his pieces. Fili frowns and resigns. 

“Anyway,” Fili says, as he pushes back his chair. “I suppose I’d better leave you two love birds some private time.” And with a cheeky grin to Thorin, “I will try my best to look positively ravaged as I leave your chambers, my Lord, to ensure your reputation in bed rivals your reputation on the battlefield.” 

Thorin smiles as Kili pushes his brother towards the door and smacks his backside in reprimand. Thorin raises an eyebrow as he feels a stirring in his belly whilst looking at his young lover and his brother. They are a truly remarkable pair, he muses. And with that the door slams shut behind Fili and Kili bounces over to him and almost topples over the chair in which he’s seated as he climbs onto his lap and showers him in kisses. 

***

Thorin isn’t stupid, but sometimes matters that do not involve gold or orcs seem do not register in his mind as quickly as they do in others. So when a few days later his sister stalks into his working quarters whilst he is deeply engrossed in the latest issue that requires his attention, he is positively confused what has brought on this visit. Dis rarely seeks out her brother or her sons for that matter in their royal living quarters. She herself has chosen not to return to this part of the kingdom under the mountain on her return to Erebor. After her husband’s death, she has opted for a simpler life without all the hustle and bustle of the royal court. And Thorin can hardly blame her.

“Sister!” he exclaims as he rises to embrace his sibling. He loves his sister dearly, even though they often disagree on the widest range of matters.

“So when were you going to tell me?” Dis raises her chin at her brother, stopping his forward motion with a defiant stare.

“Tell you what exactly?” Thorin enquires as he lowers his arms and offers his sister a chair at the table. 

“That you have taken my son as your Khuzdisimun?” 

Now Thorin is confused. How does his sister know…? But wait, she didn’t say Kili… He cannot help the grin that spreads across his face as he looks at his younger sister. She is beautiful. She had been a stunningly beautiful maiden in her younger days and like Thorin maturity and loss had painted silver streaks in her braided dark hair, which only amplified her beauty. It isn’t hard to see where her sons get their looks from. 

Dis raises an eyebrow in a manner so similar to her older brother. “Well I am pleased that he has managed to paint a smile back on your face after all these years.” And her stern features soften as she adds, “I have missed that smile brother. I do wish you happiness. I just wish you would have told me rather than me finding out from the weaver’s wife at the great market.”

For the briefest moment Thorin wonders whether to keep up the façade. But one glance at his sister tells him he cannot possibly. Fili and Kili are her sons. She is his sister. He must do the honourable thing. “It is not as you have heard,” he says.

“Trust me, I have not indulged in the tales of your bedsports,” Dis responds haughtily. 

Thorin lets out a rumbling belly laugh that even surprises him. “For that I am grateful, my sweet sister. But what I meant is that it is not Fili that I wish at my side as such.”

“Oh…” Dis looks at him in surprise and disappointment. Then a light sparkles in her eyes. “Kili?”

Thorin smiles. It is such a genuine, warm smile that Dis almost chokes up. “Yes, Kili,” he confirms. “And I do apologise for not informing you, my sister-dear. It came somewhat as a surprise to me too, if I am honest. I have been a blind old dwarf when it comes to love, when apparently the entire court was well aware of his feelings for me.” And then a thought enters his mind. “Were you?”

Dis looks away as she whispers, “It was not for me to tell you, brother.”

“I guess,” Thorin agrees. “But it appears that I am not the only one who has kept a secret.”

Dis looks back up at her brother and they bow their heads together in a moment of sibling love. “I guess,” she agrees. “But why does everyone…?”

“A rumour gotten out of hand and so far none of us have put them right.”

“And Fili?”

“He has been happy to play along. We just wanted a little time. Once we make it official, well, Kili will have to take his role as my prince-consort seriously. We haven’t even talked about any of that yet. It is just nice to have some time for us, without the burden of royal responsibilities. You, my sister-dear, must understand that better than anyone.”

“I do,” Dis offered. “And you did the right thing. So is that your plan? You make him your prince-consort?”

“If he will accept me,” Thorin nods. 

Dis smiles and then hugs her brother firmly. He leans into her and enjoys the warmth of her embrace. It has been long since he has held his sister so close. And he is so grateful to her for having born him both his heir and his One.

**Author's Note:**

> Khuzdisimun = dwarf everlasting; the one that one intends to share one’s life with


End file.
